


法国中尉的女人

by 0104x0805



Category: musical - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0104x0805/pseuds/0104x0805





	法国中尉的女人

1  
龚子棋来找经纪人，人不在，垃圾桶里孤零零地扔着一个剧本。

他翻开一看，叫《法国中尉的女人》，故事说的是在一个ABO的世界里，alpha拥有特权，可以任意挑选Omega。他快速翻完了整本，发现故事没有写完，这个Alpha Charles和Omega Sarah到底在一起了吗?

经纪人拿着两罐冰啤酒回来了，他接过一罐，单手打开，灌了一口，“怎么把这部戏给推了？我看这题材还蛮特别的。”经纪人拿起剧本就敲了敲他脑袋，“大少爷，这片子是李导的，娱乐圈是条鱼都去试戏了。”

“哥这是不相信我可以拿到这个角色？”  
“嘿，小兔崽子，怎么和你哥说话呢，我是怕你被折磨，才好心不让你知道。”  
“龚子棋从不信邪，剧本我拿走了，帮我报名试镜，要是没接到报名通知，哥就可以卷铺盖走人了。”  
“……”  
2  
到了片场才知道经纪人没骗他，认识的不认识的演员全来了，男男女女乌泱泱的坐满了整个房间。他心里有些忐忑，面上不显，环顾四周，发现窝在角落里补觉的熟人方书剑。

“下一组试戏，方书剑，龚子棋。”

方书剑还在睡，他抱着书包，下巴靠在上面，眉间带着一股子愁绪，也不知是在愁什么。龚子棋敲了敲对方的肩膀，就看他慢慢悠悠睁开眼睛，还不是很清醒。

“准备一下，走了。”“好。”

他两合作了好几次，一次是音乐剧《信》，一次是电视剧，他演男主的好哥们，方书剑演女主的弟弟，两人动不动就插科打诨的。龚子棋怎么也没想到这次要竞争同一个角色，要说身量，他是比方书剑要大了一个号的。

“龚子棋，第10场第一个动作，准备。方书剑，第10场第一个动作，准备。”  
“What？！”龚子棋盯着方书剑愣了个神，方书剑不看他，背过身去。

“Charles，我们不可能的。”  
“Sarah，为什么不可能，我是alpha，你是Omega，我们在一起天经地义。你为什么不敢回头看我！”  
方书剑回头看他，眼里蓄了泪，快要坠下来，龚子棋还没从震惊中缓过来，一时竟忘记了台词，方书剑靠到他怀里，小声道，“我这就……”

“我这就去和波尔坦尼太太说，你是我的，你就是我的Omega。”  
“Charles，别逼我。”  
那一点的热意顺着泪水渗到龚子棋的皮肤上，烫得很。

“cut！”两人走到李导面前。  
“子棋和书剑是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“子棋刚开始的时候有点愣住，为什么？”  
果然被发现了啊，龚子棋呼了一口气，“因为没想到扮演Omega的是男生。”  
“书剑入戏很快，是做了不少功课吧。”  
“只是看了小说和电影，没做别的了解。”导演点点头，“子棋，书剑，你们可以试吻戏吗？”导演推了推墨镜，语气平淡。“我可以。”方书剑不假思索。龚子棋说行。

“Charles，你没有办法拯救我，谁都没办法拯救我，我是个罪人，我不能得到救赎！”  
“Sarah,你不是，你不应该这样自我伤害！”  
“Charles，你别说了，我们再也不要见面了。”  
Charles将Sarah拥入怀中，准确地说是龚子棋将方书剑拥入怀中。方书剑被勒得很紧，脸上泛着不正常的红，整个人脆弱而易碎，若是失去支撑，下一秒就要倒在地上，化成一堆琉璃珠子。

“cut！”两人还没靠上，导演就喊了暂停。  
“子棋，你是不是从来没有拍过和男生的吻戏？”龚子棋点点头，沉默。  
“再给你一个机会，过半小时以后再进来。”两人一起进了单独的排演室。  
刚开始的时候谁也没说话，方书剑双手捂住脸，似在平复情绪。  
“方方，怎么会来排这部戏？”  
“因为很喜欢这个故事。”

龚子棋只看了剧本，对他来说当下永远是最重要的，小说的文本和过去的电影虽然大有裨益，会让他失去对故事最原始的理解。

“什么故事？这戏的结局是什么？”

方书剑摇摇头，表示自己也不知道故事的结尾，或者说，他不知道该选哪一个。

时间走得飞快，一晃眼就十五分钟过去了。“要试一下吗？龚子棋，不行就算了。”方书剑实在是没办法耐心等下去了，他对这个角色期盼已久。

龚子棋本就心情不佳，这下更是带着火，带上前几部戏的情绪。他是真的很讨厌方书剑这种一个猛子扎进水里恨不得把自己溺死的表演方法。

“怎么，你以为就你敢吗？”

龚子棋一把拉过对方的T恤，相当粗暴地把自己的唇印在方书剑的嘴上，他们不是在接吻，反而像是在打架。

“唔，唔！”方书剑用力捶打对方胸口，想把龚子棋推开，却被抱的更紧。他看着龚子棋紧闭的眼，抖动的眉毛，只觉得这一切都像个笑话。

龚子棋终于松手。这个吻实在是糟糕透了。他不是在亲方书剑，也不是在演戏，不过是在泄愤。恨他自己，也恨方书剑，更恨这部乱糟糟的电影。

空气粘稠不已，憋得人发慌。两个人在小房间里不肯再说一句话，只剩五分钟了。

还是方书剑，“龚子棋，之前我们对手戏，我都相信你，你会把我带出来。这一次换我，好不好？”

龚子棋看着半跪在他身前，仰头看他的方书剑，怎么也说不出拒绝的话。

“放松。”方书剑阖上他的眼睛，还能感受到睫毛在颤动，像一只，不对，像一双蝴蝶在手心里。捧起龚子棋的脸，伸出舌尖一点一点舔湿对方的嘴唇，不像是在接吻，像是小动物在安抚受惊的小动物。

龚子棋越发觉得自己矫情，等下一次方书剑的舌尖扫过时，龚子棋迎了上去，卷住对方的舌头，搅动起来。水声在小房间里放大，色气，糜乱。龚子棋一只手扣着方书剑，让对方靠自己更近，另一只手去牵着方书剑的手。

方书剑闭上眼睛，睫毛抖得像是在下雪。他也是摸着石头过河，却不知怎的掉进了山洞里，黑咕隆咚的，又被龚子棋牵着走了。

敲门声打断了这个吻。方书剑从龚子棋身边弹开，像只兔子。龚子棋心如鼓擂，没注意到方书剑小声张开嘴换气，呼哧呼哧的。

导演依旧坐在显示器后面，只看了一眼，也没叫他们再演，说是让回去等结果。

3  
方书剑有些丧气，低着头把外套脱下塞到包里，龚子棋看不得方书剑垂头丧气的样子，上手揉了揉对方的脑袋，“干嘛这么丧啊，初吻啊？”

“你给我走开。”龚子棋觉得方书剑真的是标准意义上的好学生，连骂人都不会，这样的话不过是羽毛挠在了手心上，轻飘飘的，难怪所有人都爱逗他，。

“行了行了，哥哥请客好吗，直贵别生气了。”龚子棋拍了拍对方的肩膀。方书剑整顿饭吃得没滋没味，一直在走神，龚子棋觉得没意思，吃完了就走了。

龚子棋一走，方书剑把筷子一放，眼泪就止不住地掉，把来送水果的服务员吓了一跳，“先生，出什么事了吗？”

“没有，我只是，只是心里难过。Sarah为什么不能和Charles在一起啊？为什么啊？”服务员听得一头雾水，只能送上纸巾，忙不迭地退出去。

4  
好在两人都收到了剧本。  
龚子棋发现导演把人名给改了，用的是他们的真名。他翻看剧本，越看越觉得怪异。

龚子棋去一个Omega的庄园挑选一个合适的Omega未婚妻，所有人都告诉他只要别选那个法国中尉的女人就行了，此人品行不端，放荡淫乱。

他寄住在姨妈家里，遇到了一个叫方书剑的男孩子。两人发生了一段浪漫的关系。

辞演的念头自然就冒了出来，可要是让别人顶着龚子棋的名字和方书剑演戏，他又觉得不甘。他应该要有这个故事。

他和方书剑排练前没有联系，各自做着准备，Omega和alpha的世界观他大致也了解了一些，倒不是说真的带了多少颜色，成年男性的世界里比黄文过分了的多了去了，倒是那种极为浓烈的归属连接吓到了他。为什么要爱得这么重呢？现代人怕是受不住这样的爱。

方书剑喜欢这个故事，到底喜欢什么？他不懂。

5  
第一场戏拍的是初见。

龚子棋一个人在海边散步，撞见了站在礁石上眺望的方书剑，旋即被对方流露出来的悲哀深深打动。

那张脸上所流露出的悲哀，正像树林中所流出的泉水一样，纯净、自然、难以遮拦。那种自作多情的悲哀，正如泉水淙淙而流的本身是自然而然的事情，但要把它从沙漠中汲出来就不自然了。明知危险，龚子棋依然忍不住靠近。

方书剑见他靠近，慌乱中从礁石上跳下，崴了脚一瘸一拐地往森林里跑，龚子棋停住脚步不敢再追。“你别跑了，小心你的脚。”

这场戏不难，拍了两次就过了。

可龚子棋心神不定，他见了太多次方书剑悲哀的样子，静默的，深沉的，小心翼翼包裹着自己的，不确定的，梅溪湖的三个月，之后的两次合作，他以为自己可以心如止水。

一想到接下来的三个月里，他要面对的是这样的方书剑，只觉得有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬他的心，是密密麻麻不知不觉的疼。

方书剑是浸到了戏中，改完名字之后变本加厉。龚子棋想过要去看方书剑的剧本，方书剑只他摇摇头，说不知道结局。

一切都悬而未决。

方书剑更瘦了，不堪一握，他总是背对着龚子棋，蝴蝶骨突出得就像要飞出来，那种悲哀化都化不开，没人知道这从何而来。

龚子棋曾经想问方书剑一个问题，在他所有的哥哥里，他最喜欢哪一个。方书剑有太多哥哥了，每一个都对他好的不得了，郑云龙每一次下班都会送方书剑回家，贾凡从不曾错过任何一次他的演出，就算是蔡程昱，只比方书剑大了几个月，到方书剑面前居然也要装出个哥哥的样子，遑论那些年长的了。

他也是其中一个。

这个问题到底是没问出口，问出口了总觉得太别扭，这又不是什么大事。可好奇盘桓在他心头挥之不去。总有人是不一样的，到底谁会是不一样的。到底有没有那个法国中尉，哪怕是作者，也不肯给出个明确的答复。

他翻着剧本，文字中的方书剑和现实中的方书剑渐渐重合，鲜活生动。可他更为烦闷，方书剑什么也不说。不论是什么时候，哪怕多问一句，他也不会换下方书剑，再问一句，他肯定就和方书剑一起去看剧。

如同紧闭的蚌，永不肯露出柔软的内里。他喝下又一杯红酒。那是不是换一个人，他也能照样试戏，照样亲吻，永远是这种软绵绵的样子，一副被人欺负了样子，一副所有人都对不起他的样子。

他扔了酒杯，跌跌撞撞往方书剑房间走去。

6  
“方书剑，开门，给我开门！”没人应答。

他一拧，门就开了。摇摇晃晃走进去，一颗心差点没跳出来，方书剑坐在阳台上。

醉意随着汗水蒸发出去，他深吸一口气，“方书剑，你下来，下来好么？”

方书剑回过头来看他，刘海盖住了一半眼睛，像是思索了一阵子，最后才把一只手递给龚子棋，

龚子棋摸到指尖，继而握住手腕，把人拉下来拢到自己怀里，方书剑在发抖，像一只无家可归的孤鸟，一双眼睛又是红的，一定是哭过了，到底在哭什么，在难过什么，龚子棋却不敢问了。

他知道方书剑在为龚子棋哭。是在为他哭。可他不知道是戏里还是戏外。

方书剑的眼睛是他望不穿的深潭，他认了。他想把方书剑拉起来，可方书剑像一条蛇一样缠上来，攫取着他口中的氧气。龚子棋一个翻身把人压在地上，恶狠狠地看着他，“方书剑！”

方书剑不仅不怕，还有一下没一下地啄吻他。龚子棋再好的脾气也给磨没了，更何况他本身就带着一肚子的火气。把人拦腰抱进房间，丢在床上，转身就要走。

“龚子棋！”  
龚子棋深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来。到底还要骗自己，再骗对方到什么时候呢。他抹了抹脸，折回来，在方书剑额头上亲了亲，“我爱你，我爱你。”

早在我不知道的时候，我就爱你了，可你爱我吗？

听到龚子棋的剖白，方书剑整个人都松弛了，这样闹过一场后，终于安静地睡过去了。

7  
戏拍到了两人在小屋幽会，被beta仆人撞见，龚子棋这才知道原来方书剑就是那个他不应该沾染的Omega，心里又气又慌，可面上还要逞强，对仆人信誓旦旦，“我会娶他，我们就是要在一起。”

“cut！”导演喊了暂停，把方书剑叫过去讲戏，不知说了什么，整张面皮都红透了。拍第二遍的时候龚子棋是知道方书剑为什么脸红了。他整个人柔若无骨地贴在龚子棋身后，虽然把头藏在身后，可手却依然不停。

太放荡了。  
8  
到了最后，他们拍了三个结局，龚子棋也不知道导演最后会选哪一个。

这部电影磨了很久，龚子棋和方书剑的关系也在这段时间里突飞猛进，导演一直没说什么，他们也就享受着在大庭广众下谈恋爱的刺激。

方书剑活动接的挺满的，杀青以后立马就飞走了。龚子棋还隔了一天。

他一个人坐在飞机上，打开方书剑留给他的iPad，里面有他下载的《法国中尉的女人》电影。之前他们断断续续看了一部分，只剩个结尾。

蓦然预感到什么，他心脏砰砰跳起来。


End file.
